Who Cares About Rouge
by Rock Hound
Summary: COMPLETE!!!! THATS RIGHT I DID IT SO :P ALL OF YOU WHO THOUGHT I WOULDNT OH AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR A SEQUAL
1. The beginning of something perhaps?

Who Cares About Rogue  
  
"Get up Rogue!"? Kitty yelled across the room at her roommate. Rogue mumbled as she pulled the covers off her head. Once again she wondered why she was even put on this earth. "Good morning Rogue, wanna ride?" Scott asked her as she stepped downstairs. "What do you expect me to do, walk 10 miles." She snapped back. Scott backed away with his hands at chest level. Suddenly Rogue remembered why she still went to school. Her breath quickened at him in her head Pietro. She stole a moment behind a pillar in the lobby to calm her racing heart. Quickly she ran to the jeep, off for another day at school she thought. School went exactly as Rogue thought it would, horrible, she left her homework on her dresser and forgot to study for a test. At lunch she sat down with her friend Nickie, whom wasn't a mutant and thought such things were out of fairy tales, she saw Pietro and let a giggle escape from her lips. Her laughter died when he turned and her eyes came across his face, he seemed nervous and to be waiting for something. Their eyes met and she saw a forced smile as he walked over. "Hello Rogue, uh Nnnnicky," he stuttered "Rogue can I, well talk to you." Nickie gave her thumbs up and walked to sit with her other friends. "Well?" Rogue asked with anticipation thinking he was planning a date. "I don't think this is gunner work babe, we are on different sides of this war and if any of our friends knew what was going on we would be called traitors. I must follow in the footsteps of my father and you already chose your path, we can't change who we are." Pietro blurted out. He got up to leave but hesitantly turned back "I am sorry." He said and muttered, "I love you my Rogue and I always will." He left the cafeteria without looking back. Rogue five minutes later got over the shock and left the school. She ran she didn't know where to go but she ran until her legs could no longer hold her, by this time there were tears running down her face. She ended up back at the institute and she realized no one would miss her at school. No one would care that if I left or not. She went into her room that she shared with Kitty and shut the door unnoticed. 


	2. Can this really be happening

Disclaimer: anything familiar is not mine I don't own the x men if I did I wouldn't be doing this story! Oh yeah I know I cant spell so please don't review with spelling corrections  
  
  
  
Could this be Happening (chapter 2)  
  
Kitty walked into the room to find Rogue asleep in the bed. Kitty talked loudly about how Lance is annoying yet sweet at the same time. Kitty was walking across the room to put her backpack on her nightstand, when she saw it. The blood on the sheets. "Rogue?" she asked shakily. She pulled the covers off of Rogue and started to scream and shake at the same time. "Login, Scott, Ortho. Some one anyone help!" she screamed it over and over until her voice was dry. She fell to the floor rocking back and forth "so much blood, to much blood, so much blood, to much blood." She repeated over and over until Login ran in to see what was the problem. Login had Scott and Kurt following him into the room that darkness had suddenly spread onto the normally cheery room. Login's gaze went from Kitty on the floor to the bed. Seeing Rogue like this he almost fainted but knew he had to help. Scott helped Login carry Rogue down to the hospital wing of the institute and Kurt sat there on the floor holding the still rocking Kitty telling her it would be ok, that Rogue will be fine, yet he was asking himself if she would be. Kitty grew quiet and grave, Kurt thought this was Kitty's reaction to the reality that was shaking the ground beneath their feet. He just held her and rocked with her, praying to a silent god that this would be over. Yet in the hospital wing Login took Rogue's glove off and held her hand hoping to spread his healing power to her, but nothing happened, not one thing. Rogue's wounds continued to bleed, That's when Login knew he was in trouble. One Week Later Rogue awoke to find she was tied to a table, her cuts were bandaged, and to her dismay she was alive. She struggled to get her hands and feet untied but it was no use she was just wasting her energy. "Don't bother Stripes. I made sure I tied those nice and tight." Login said from his chair in to corner. Rogue was to busy analyzing her situation to realize there was some one else in the room. "Why would you tie me up like a criminal." She asked fighting back tears. "Why should I not? What else am I to do with a suicidal teenager?" he said with anger and sadness both in his eyes. In his mind he didn't know what was more, anger for her doing this, or sadness that she almost succeeded, and surprise that he cared." Kitty walked into the room looking paler and more withdrawn every day. "Oh my gosh Kitty what happened?" Rogue asked. "Why she found you. If she didn't find you when she did you wouldn't be here, isn't that what you wanted, she went hysterical and spends her days snapping at the other students." Login said with sorrow and anger. "Don't talk about me like I am not here." Kitty snapped. Rogue was shocked she had never heard Kitty talk like this before, this wasn't the Kitty she knew. "See what I mean." Login remarked. "Kitty will you do me a favor I am gunna run down and get a soda, can you watch her?" "What do you think?" Kitty whispered. Login just walked out shaking his head. "Hey Kitty is it possible that you can get these ropes off me I see the error in my ways and I hate being tied up." Rogue said to the silent girl. "Why did you do it?" Kitty asked. "Was it because of something I did?" "Why well who cares, you sure don't you are always off in Kitty land dreaming about Lance or Kurt, everyone is busy with their lives, did you even know that Pietro And I were dating. No of course you didn't but you know why he dumped me it was probably because I can't even kiss him without him being in a coma for 3 weeks. That's why I did it Kitty now please the ropes." Rogue responded. Kitty moved near the ropes and untied them yet left them in the position that if you were to quickly glance at it you wouldn't even know they were untied. Perfect Rogue thought to herself. Login walked back in and with a grunt sat in the chair "Thank you Kitty don't you have homework to do?" He said. "Oh yeah I better go do it." Kitty responded. Rogue looked at the clock on the wall and sighed it was 4:30 in the afternoon she would have to wait till Login fell asleep or left before she could move, plenty of time to plan Rogue thought to herself. That is what she did she formulated a plan. She smiled to herself as she thought of it. It was so easy. All she had to do was. 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar otherwise I wouldn't be doing this again I would like to ask that you don't comment on my spelling or grammar I know I cant spell anything  
  
The Plan  
  
As soon as Login fell asleep Rogue got off the bed and touched his cheek being sure not to wake him. As she did his powers dripped into her. She only held on so that he would sleep through 2 days. When she let go she wished it didn't have to be this way but it did. She blew a kiss to the sleeping Login as she walked out the door. Slowly and quietly she crept down the hallway filled with sleeping students. She heard footsteps on the wood floor; she hid behind a pillar in the shadows. As she leaned her head out to see who it was she saw long white hair go into the bathroom. Must be Otho, she thought in her head, but she waited till Ortho was safely in her room before she continued to the door. The door creaked as she opened it. Rogue stepped out in the cold winter air. For the first time since she woke up she realized she was wearing a hospital gown. She was very cold and there was no time to go back upstairs and change. They would be awake soon and she ad to be long gone by then. She turned away from the institute and started walking, she got about 10 steps then whispered "I am sorry Kitty but most of all I am sorry Login, but you wouldn't understand. This is something I have to do." She continued on her way. "What? Huh?" Login woke up to the professor next to him in his chair. "Good Login you are awake we had a little problem a couple nights ago." The professor said. "Problem? Wait where is stripes?" Login asked. "She, well for a lack of a better word, escaped. From what I can tell she went into the woods two nights ago. Kitty looked at her wardrobe and told us that none of her clothes is missing. We know she is on foot and in the gown, but wearing that, and the temperature it has been outside, we don't hold much hope for her to be well alive." The professor continued. "Damn and she got me cause she knew by the time I woke her smell would be gone and we wouldn't be able to track her. Well I am going to look for her." Login exclaimed. "I thought you would feel this way but be careful and dress warm." Professor said. With that Login got dressed and set out to find His missing Rogue. "I will find you I promise you that Rogue." He swore as he rode his motorcycle down the street. "I swear I will, you just hang on Login is coming." 


	4. Findings

Disclaimer: I don't any of this except the story line  
  
~Alright I know this is a little weird and it isn't going to seem right but I don't care I got this idea into my head and it wouldn't leave until I wrote this~  
  
Findings  
  
"So.. Ccccold." Rogue said shivering as she fell onto the snow shaking. She just laid there to tired, to cold, she realized for the first time in days she didn't want to die. She wanted to live, to see another day, but most of all she missed Login. She made it up the mountain that the x-men used to training. "At least I have a nice view before I die." She thought as she turned her head to watch the sunset. Not even 100ft away Login shivered. If he was this cold Rogue must be frozen. He saw something on the snow, Rogue he thought. "My dear sweet Rogue." He whispered to her as he ran. He cradled her head in his arms. What was that, did she just take a breath? Yes, there she did it again, she took another breath. He was so exited that he felt the ground move under them. Wait the ground was moving beneath him it was an avalanche. Login spied a cave not far away. He picked up Rogue carefully and dove into the cave as snow covered the mouth of it. "We're trapped!" Login said to Rogue. " And I will take care of you, my Rogue." Rogue stirred "So cold." Rogue said, Login looked at her and pulled her closer. "I'll get us out of here." He said holding her. Suddenly turned facing him and said "mm my angle." Before she collapsed back into his arms.  
  
~ sorry bout the short chapter but I didn't have much time to write it don't worry more on the way and if you don't like my Login/Rogue pairing then too bad your all gunna say that he is to old well love doesn't care how old you guys are. Well I am watching bandits right now !I recommend it to anyone!~  
  
~Rocky~ 


	5. Love or Lust?

Love or Lust  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but the story line  
  
"Logan is that you?" Rogue said from under the blankets Logan had placed on her in an attempt to warm her up. Logan sat at the other end of the cave working on getting a fire started unsuccsesfully. Rogue slipped out from under the blankets and made her way to where he was, she started to slip on some ice and let out a gasp of surprise. Logan turned and cought her just in time. "My angle." Rogue wispered. Their skin was toughing and her power wasn't working. Oh well she thought but at last she was in his arms. "Logan. I. I." Rogue stuttered. "Shhhh don't speak I know." He said. She stared at him stuned she was expecting to be told how it would never work but instead he was feeling the same way. They shared a kiss and the pile of sticks Logan was trying so hard to ignight burst into flames startling both of them as they both slipped on ice and fell to the ground. They both laughed as Rogue started to undress Logan. Hours later there were cloths thrown in a fit of passion all over, when they heard Scott's voice. "Logan, are you in there? Logan scrambled to put his cloths back on as he called back that he and Rogue were ok. Just as Rogue finished putting her gown back on a hole apeared in the snow. Logan scooped Rogue up and carried her out of the cave that held their secrets. All of her friends gazes were waiting expectantly as Logan climbed out of the hole. They hopped into the jeep and roared off to the institute. They knew they would be stealing many more moments together. "Professer?" Rogue said when they got back "I think I lost my power." The professer stood stunned at this as Rogue reached out to shake his hand. And as Rogue expected she didn't take any of him at all. Excited yet scared she realized that the fire in the fireplace raged much higher then it normaly did when she thought of Logan. Is it a coincidence? She asked herself. 


	6. Can They Keep The Secret?

Can the secret be kept?  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own any thing but the story line  
  
In his office Rogue told about how her powers were gone. Logan stepped into the office to offer support for Rogue. The fireplace became a roaring bon-fire. They both turned to stare at Rogue. "That happens too." Rogue said lowering her head and blushing. The professor exclaimed "perhaps your mutation has changed, but we need to find out what caused this. May I read your mind?" Without hesitation or waiting for an answer he reached into her mind. He looked through her thoughts as he came to the memories of the cave she shut him out and refused to show him for fear he would be angry, or disapprove. "Rogue, I can't find the problem if you don't let me in, as far as I can tell whatever went on in that cave is what caused this." Logan stiffened as the Professor said this. The professor shot him a look of question then turned back to Rogue. Logan nodded at Rogue as if to say, he will find out anyway, he might as well know now. Rogue let the Professor in to the memories and was slightly embarrassed as he almost broke the connection with surprise. He continued to filter through files in her brain and found that she had cared deeply for Logan for sometime now yet was afraid to express her feelings, fear of rejection. He then turned to Logan; the curiosity was going to kill him if he didn't find out how Logan felt of this frail creature. Surprised again the professor learned that Logan felt the same way. Yet was knew if anyone found out that his reputation for being feared, unloved, and unlovable, would be ruined. The professor nodded as he got out of their minds. Logan raised to his feet and asked, "Well Chuck, what is it that caused this?" The professor looked at Rogue and then at Logan realizing that yes they were perfect together, "I didn't find anything. Well not of that nature. It seams that this is Rogues natural mutation. I don't understand either and I don't think that we ever will. However I do have something for you guys, something I have been working on." With that he reached into his desk and pulled out two items. One was a black choker, and the other was a watch. "This is so no one else but me can read your minds. I have seen your feelings are genuine and yet you feel you must hide them." They both nodded as they accepted their gifts. Rogue put her choker on, and Logan his watch. "Now then Logan may I see you." Rogue knew that was her cue to leave yet she felt she couldn't. Logan leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right out." Logan said with a sly smile. She nodded and left the room. As Rogue left the room Logan noticed the fire returned to its normal blaze. "Well, Chuck." The professor shook his head. "You have heard me talk to Jean and Scott about the rules for in-house dating. I don't think I need to repeat them however I am aware that Kitty does not want Rogue for a roommate anymore. I think you and her should share a room so you can keep an eye on her." Logan looked up at this suggestion. "I agree." Is the only thing he said before he walked from the room? He passed Kitty on the way through the living room, he nodded at her and said, "Rogue will have her stuff out of your room soon." Kitty looked surprised and asked. "Did the professor kick her out?" "No, she will be staying in my room so I can watch her." Kitty nodded continuing to think. Logan walked upstairs to the rooms and saw Rogue packing. "Kitty kicked me out I guess it is back at the brotherhood." Logan laughed "I wouldn't let you be tortured like that." He said coming over to her and giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Let me help you move into my room." Rogue dropped the shirt she was holding and turned to stare at him with her lips parted. "The professor said it was ok?" "The Professor practically insisted it." Logan replied. Rogue laughed out loud when Logan picked her up and spun her around. As he put her down Scott walked by the room. He stopped when he saw Rogue packing. "Where are you going?" he asked "My room. Kitty kicked her out and the professor wants me to keep an eye on her." Logan said before Rogue could get anything out. Scott nodded and was about to turn when he said, "Glad to have you back Rogue. It wasn't the same without you." Then he left the room.  
  
Stepping into Logan's room she was overcome with a sense of warming. This was where she belonged she thought to herself. She looked over the room made mostly of wood, a dresser in one corner and a closet in another. A queen bed. Nothing special yet why was she feeling so good about this? She noticed that the room was clean, weren't guys supposed to be messy. Logan came in behind her and whispered "welcome to casa de Logan. Your new home." She smiled. This was exactly where she belonged. Logan closed the door, and knew no one would open it because no one wanted three spikes through their body. He kissed Rogue. It was a long kiss yet Rogue didn't even notice. When they kissed she was teleported to another world, and Rogue went to heaven that night. When she woke up she saw Logan was already up. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and saw Kitty coming out. "Good morning bitch." Kitty said as Rogue walked past her. Rogue sighed, yet smiled at the same time. When Rogue finally got to school after getting a goodbye kiss from Logan behind a pillar as she was heading out. She saw Pietro heading towards her. "Rogue, I need to talk to you." He said in his normal speedy voice. "Sorry Pietro can't talk I am late for class." She said walking by him with a smile on her face. She knew he would be back. "Rogue please." He persisted. "I said I was busy." Rogue awnsered starting to get upset. "Rogue I made a mistake you have to take me back." Pietro begged. Now Rogue was really upset. Just as she was thinking of hitting him a wind came by and blew him to the other side of the hall. Got to talk to Logan she thought. "Rogue?!" a surprised voice called. 


	7. WHAT!

What!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line A/n please reply even if you don't like it, I don't care I wanna know if anyone is reading my story. If people don't reply then I will stop writing and start on a new one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue turned around and was looking at Wanda. Uh got to go she said walking quickly to her last class before a hex bolt could hit her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOUR WHAT!?!?!" Logan asked rather loudly. His voice echoed throughout the halls. He strides out of the room that he shared with Rogue. He raced to his motorcycle, hopped on and rode off into the sunset to think. Rogue had collapsed on the floor from stress. Logan just walked out on her. She was there 3 weeks pregnant and Logan, the baby's father, just walked out of the house. Rogue was still there sobbing when Scott walked by the room to the bathroom to go take a shower. He glanced at the door as he usually did, normally he heard silence from inside or Logan and Rogue having a discussion, yet now all he heard was weak sobs. "Rogue?" He asked as he knocked on the door. "Rogue are you ok?" There was a muffled reply as the door opened to show a Rogue that looked as if she were 14 instead of 16, the tears had streamed down her cheeks, her make-up had run down her face and her legs weren't steady. "Rogue, what's wrong?" Scott asked with concern. She didn't say anything she just walked out the door. She walked down the hall away from Scott and headed to the door. Scott knew something was wrong as he hurried after his gothic friend. When Rogue got to the door she turned around and said "Don't you dare follow me Scott." The coldness in her voice surprised him. He stepped back and let her go out the door. Logan's pov Pregnant? I am gunna be a father. How is this possible? I love her but come on, me a daddy. Little me running around? Why is this happening? Maybe she is wrong. Maybe she didn't do the test right, but that would explain why she can't keep anything down in the morning. Logan rode and rode, not knowing where to go. Just driving and thinking, thinking and driving. Rogue's pov Wonderful. Here I am at 16 running around this damn city cause I can't go home. I can't sit there and tell everyone that the reason Logan left is because of me. Getting all these sympathetic looks and yet know that they hate me for making him leave. He didn't just belong to me, he belonged to everyone. Yet now he is gone. He left because of me, because I got pregnant. I understand that he doesn't want anything that has to do with this baby but why did he have to leave. She turned another corner and ran right into Lance. "Wow Rogue what's wrong with you, you look like your all shook up." Lance said with his normal humor. "Lance can I go spend the night at the brotherhood please?" Rogue asked, she knew she was being insane but anything was better then those looks she would get if she returned back home. "Yeah, sure, why, did the x-geeks kick you out or something." Lance asked. "I will explain it when we get back to the house, please it is a long story." She replied almost angry. She calmed her anger; she didn't want anything to happen to ruin her safe haven. Logan's pov What? Now she isn't here? Where the hell did she go? You don't know? Well what good are you Scott? Logan thought as he asked Scott where Rogue went when he got back. "Damn that bitch." Logan said. "I don't know where she went but she was really upset." Scott replied. "Of course she was upset, she is 16 and now pregnant and I ran out." "WHAT!?!?" Scott asked shocked. "You heard me shades. I got her pregnant and I got scared so I ran, ok. Just the thought of another little me running around this place freaks me out, but I dealt with it and here I come back to talk to her and yet she is gone." Logan let the whole truth out. Scott just stood there with his jaw open. He couldn't believe it, Logan, a dad? Who ever thought that would happen. Back at the brotherhood things weren't going to well. Wanda was upset at Rogue for not taking her brother back. Toad followed Wanda's suit and did the same. Finally Rogue got the whole story out. That's when the hex bolts stopped flying and the ground stopped shaking. "Hey do we have any matches so I can light this dumb fire." Fred asked. "Hold on Fred let me find some." Wanda said getting up. "Don't bother." Rogue exclaimed flicking her wrist at the fireplace as it light without matches or anything. She was getting better at that. Then she turned to face the rest of the brotherhood to see them all staring at her with open mouth. "Where did you learn that?" Toad asked. When Rogue was about to tell them all, the door flew open. "Shit!" Rogue said. Suddenly she realized why the night was going so well here. Pietro was home and he was pissed. "What the Hell is this Bitch doing in my house!" he screamed. 


	8. The Homecomming

The Homecoming  
  
Pietro raced over to the chair steaming mad. This was the girl that turned him down. Why would Wanda let her into his house? "This isn't just your house man." Lance said forcefully. "Wanda what the hell is she doing here?" Pietro asked. "She needed a place to stay and well after her story how could I say no?" Wanda replied with the same anger that Pietro had. Rogue stood up. "I can see I am not wanted here so I will leave." She started to walk to the door. "You don't have to go because of him." Lance said. He had missed having the gothic girl living in the brotherhood. "Yes I do. If I am not wanted then I will leave." She walked out the door and down the road.  
  
Rogue's pov No where to go. great. Now what the hell am I to do? I can't go home hell I don't even know where home is now. The brotherhood don't want me, and you know you did something wrong if they don't want you.  
  
  
  
Logan's pov Where is she? God damn that bitch when I find her. He couldn't continue his thought all of the sudden he saw her. Walking along the road. He stopped the jeep. "Hey, you want a ride?" he asked. His heart was aching from missing her and he didn't have the heart to yell at her. Rogue picked her head up from its place looking at the road. "Logan," she said surprised. "You came back." Logan nodded solemnly and said, "I should have never left. Come on lets get back to the institute." Rogue hopped in the jeep as they rode off to home.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked once they were home and in their room. "I am positive." Rogue whispered. Just then the Professor walked into the room and took one glance at each of their faces and said. "So it is true. I was hoping it wasn't but I guess it is." "Is it that obvious Chuck?" Logan asked. Rogue just looked at the ground. "I am afraid it is all over the institute." Rogue looked up then. "But who knew?" she asked. "Scott." Logan said. "Why did he know?" Rogue asked. "Cause I told him." Logan replied. Rogue turned to stare at him. He looked beautiful even though he was scared out of his mine; but then again she was too. "Well then you two have a choice to make. Abortion could come as a problem. We don't know how it effects mutants, as far as we know it could kill Rogue. So the question is, will you put it up for adoption?" the professor asked. Rogue thought back to all those days in the group homes because no one wanted her. Logan put his arm around her reading her mind. "We are going to keep it Chuck." Logan said for Rogue. The Professor nodded and left the room. Rogue collapsed on the bed, sleepiness had taken over her body. "You know I missed you when you were gone." She said. "I missed you too and I shouldn't have ran, I am sorry but I am done running lets have this baby!" He said back but before he was done speaking Rogue had fallen asleep. God what and angel she is. He thought and he thanked the always-silent god for her as he tucked her in and kissed her cheek so softly being sure not to wake her. He climbed into bed and turned the light off. Good night my Rogue, he thought.  
  
  
  
~ You guys tell me what you want to happen I am running out of ideas ok please r/r~ 


	9. Four Months Later

4 months later  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but the story line  
  
Rogue woke up to find Logan wasn't in bed, she looked at the clock. It flashed 7:30. Rogue got up and put on her maternity cloths. God I hate these I don't look like myself in them. She thought as she stared at the girl in the mirror. She was heading down the stairs when she remembered that Scott and Kurt had to do some work in the Danger room this morning. She sighed, she kind of missed the danger room but she was glad when the professor said she wouldn't be going in there any more due to the baby. She walked into the control room of the danger room. Logan looked up as she entered. "Good morning beautiful." He said and he turned back to giving Scott and Kurt a run for their money. Rogue saw that Logan was throwing everything at them. "Your gunna kill them, what did they do?" Rogue laughed. "They called me daddy." Logan replied sternly. Rogue laughed some more as Logan leaned in to kiss her. "Let me finish up here and we can go down to the infirmary together." Logan said as he broke the kiss. Rogue looked at him questionably. "The ultra sound. Rogue did you forget again." Logan exclaimed. "Yeah I guess I did but I haven't eaten in 6 hours for sure I am starved." Rogue said plopping herself down in a chair. "Poor baby" Logan said as he turned back to Scott and Kurt. After about 5 more minuets Kurt teleported Scott and himself into the control room. Kurt came over and gave Rogue a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to get some food before school. Scott followed him out but whispered "Good Luck today Rogue." In her ear. Rogue just nodded as she took Logan's out stretched hand and led her the infirmary.  
  
Logan went to get a soda as Hank hooked up all the equipment nessacary. Rogue shivered as the device was placed on her raised stomach. It was cold. Logan walked back in, pulled over a chair and held Rogue's hand. A heartbeat came out through the speakers. Logan looked closer at the screen. Then they heard another sound. It sounded like another heartbeat. Hank was startled. Rogue looked at Logan; they both knew but waited until Hank confirmed it till they reacted. "We are hearing two heartbeats, Rogue, Logan, your having twins." That's when Logan passed out. He couldn't take that. One was bad enough, but two? Rogue just nodded her eyes stayed on Logan. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully but Rogue knew the turmoil that was raging in his already full head. Hank left her with Logan and soon he came around. They both looked at the monitor and sighed. There were two heartbeats no doubt about that. "Well then, looks like we need to pick out two names." Rogue said. "Twins." That was all Logan muttered. Kitty poked her head into the room. "Everything like good going on in here?" she asked. "Twins." Logan continued to mutter shaking his head. "What is he talking about?" Kitty asked as she came into the room more. Then she heard it, the two heartbeats. "ohmigod! Rogue you're having TWINS! OHMIGOD I HAVE TO LIKE TELL EVERYONE." And with that she ran off to tell the rest of the institute.  
  
~ sorry it is kinda short I guess my muse didn't want to tell me the whole thing. You all know how to review so do it I am not gunna write chapter 10 till I get 5 more reviews! Hahaha evil me~ 


	10. A Stranger

A Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line!  
  
A/n ok this is chapter 10 (I am surprised it got this far as well) well here we go hmm. what to say oh yeah I want to thank my muse Rogue Le Beau girl you are way to good for me, if you don't know who she is look her up and read her stories they are so awesome I could never compare to them! Onward with the story!  
  
Rocky freaked as she stared at her lover. He was sprawled on the bed in agony; he went unconscious after a short while. What the hell is going on? She thought to herself all she did was kiss him and now this. On top of that now she had all these memories of things she didn't even know she did. "What the f*ck is happening to me?" she asked aloud. She ran from the room and into the streets. As if on an impulse she saw an address in her head, one for Bayville, NY. She ran to the train station to purchase a ticket. She was determine to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
When everyone came home from school they were all buzzing around Rogue. True on her word Kitty told everyone. Kurt was shocked, twins hmm. intresting consept. He kept thinking that Rogue was to young to have even one child. Scott was withdrawn for an unknown reason. Jean was busy thinking of names and was overjoyed to find that now she had to find 4 that they liked (a/n two boys {if its two boys} and two girls {if it is two girls}) Everyone else was just in shock. Of course no one approached Logan to ask him if it were true, again they were too afraid that they might end up with 3 metal claws through them. The professor was to busy in the cerebro to even notice that there was chaos in the institute. It seamed there was a mutant heading their way in search for awnsers. The professor was stunned when he saw her face. Suddenly it all made sense, Rogue's power, twins. He saw that she was on her way by train. She would be here soon.  
  
Later that day the professor sent Scott to the train station to pick up this very special guest. Her name was Rock Hound but everyone called her Rocky. And the only thing the professor said to Scott in a way of identification was that she would look very familiar. So off Scott went to go pick this mystery woman up. Meanwhile the professor was talking to Rocky telepathically. He saw what had happened and told her that she would be picked up. "Just look for the boy with red sun glasses." The professor said to her. When Scott got there he was looking at everyone. Anyone that would even look remotely familiar. He felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned he was shocked, this girl she was, wow. "Your Scott, right?" she asked. All Scott could do was nod. The resembles was uncanning. He thought about Rogue and wondered what she would do when Scott came walking in with this girl on his arm. She would definitely freak. As it turns out Scott was right. He walked in with Rocky, went into the living room and there was Logan and Rogue sitting there listening to Jean drone on and on about how picking out the name of their baby was so important. Logan saw her first and stood straight up. Out popped his claws. Rocky jumped. Rogue turned to see why Logan was a little freaked. That's when she started screaming, not to mention the noise coming from Rocky. "THAT GIRL HAS MY FACE!" they both screamed. The professor rolled in then. "Rogue, I would like you to meet Rocky, your twin sister."  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha evil me I made it a cliffhanger. Ok well you guys better tell me what you think cause I am starting to think no one is reading this! The twin lives!!! Lol ok but seriously review! (Waves bye bye just as the alien stands behind me to suck out my tiny brain through a bendy straw!) 


	11. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Rocky! ~A/n Hey all guess what I am back! Hooray yes the aliens left my brain alone. I guess it wasn't good enough for them. Oh well. I want to give a shot out to MY MUSE you know who you are. And Lucky calm down! ~  
  
  
  
"Logan, catch her!" Scott shouted in surprise as Rogue started to rock and fall. Logan caught her just in time. Holding her in his arms he wondered what was going on in her head. He laid her down on the couch. "I am going to sit down now." Rocky said moving to the closest chair. Scott was at her side. "Scott what were you thinking. How did you find her." Logan was yelling. "Don't look at me the professor found her and told me to go pick her up." Scott was saying. Logan wasn't paying attention he was trying to get Rogue to wake up. Rogue awoke then. She glanced around seeing Rocky in the chair with Scott beside her. She sat up. "What is going on?" Rogue asked to no one in particular. "It seams Rocky and your mutations have switched and, Rocky came to find out why. When I found she was on her way here any way I decided it would be a good idea to let her stay." The professor said in a calm voice. "Scott please bring Rocky's things up to Kitty's room, she will be staying in there." The professor continued. "Who is Kitty?" Rocky asked nervously. "You will see." Scott added picking up her backs and walking to the stairs. Rocky followed.  
  
Rocky  
  
Rocky followed Scott down the halls of the Institute trying to figure out her way around. She had known she had a twin sister but she didn't know where or what she was. Scott knocked on a door, the third one in the hallway on the left Rocky noted. "Who is it?" a high pitched voice called from within. "Scott, I got a new roomy for you Kit Kat." Scott replied. Rocky was still looking at how exquisite the wood was polished around the house to notice that the door had opened and here stood a girl about the same age as her with brown hair in a pony tail. "Rogue what did you do to your beautiful hair?" Kitty asked not understanding that this was Rocky. When Rocky turned around Kitty gasped, Rogue was pregnant obviously and this girl wasn't. "Who are you?" Kitty asked. "I am Rock Hound Malicina. But you can call me Rocky." Rocky announced extending her now gloved hand. Kitty glanced down at the glove with wonder. "I didn't even know Rogue had a sister let alone a twin." Kitty said taking her hand. "Well she didn't know that she had a twin. I've known Rogue was alive for a while now but after I guess our gifts got switched I had to find her." Rocky glanced into the room. It was a big room, bigger then her room back in Connecticut. "Well I will leave you two to get better aquatinted." Scott said backing away from the door and heading off to his own room. Kitty pulled Rocky into the room and started talking.  
  
Rogue  
  
Rogue stayed downstairs for fear if she were to even talk to Rocky she would be sent into another faint. Logan held her hand as the professor talked about how the powers seemed to be switched. Also how Rocky needed to learn to control her new power as did Rogue so they could help each out. Rogue wasn't really listening to him; she was just thinking the same thing over in her head. She had family now. She could find out where she came from. Someone that knows her past. Finaly!  
  
~so what to you guys think? Kind of freaky? Hmmmm another Rogue! Kewl. All right now I provided the story so give me some feed back! Come on don't be shy!~ 


	12. Twins and Twins alike

Twins and Twins alike  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story like and Rocky!  
  
A/n ok I am thinking of starting a new story but I have a feeling if I start it now I will never finish this one so you all have to tell me if you really want this one finished!  
  
  
  
Rogue set out the next morning after talking to Logan. She was off to find Rocky. After searching every where from the danger room to Storm's garden Rogue finally found Rocky sitting in the den with Scott watching t.v. "Rogue." Rocky said surprised. "uh hi Rocky, I was looking for you." Rogue was saying as Scott got up to leave. "Rocky I wanted to talk to you, about well everything." She continued. "I know how you feel I have a lot of questions as well." Rocky replied. They went off to talk in Storm's garden, Rogue's favorite place in the whole institute. Logan looked on from the balcony. They talked for a long time about many things. Good girl Rogue go find out about your past like I never had a chance to. Logan thought silently. Rogue found out that the only reason her parents had put her up for adoption was because their parents couldn't afford more than one kid. Rogue still never forgave her parents. Well for the rest of Rogue's maternity Rocky and her continued to talk and learn from each other. Then came that faithful day. Rogue was in bed and Logan was in the danger room. Oh my god, Rogue thought, my water just broke! She ran as fast as she could to the hallway because the contractions had just started. She saw Scott in the hall. "Scott, help me the twins are coming NOW!" Rogue screamed to him. "Now but you still have 2 weeks!" He said rushing to her side. He picked her up and ran to the infirmary. Hank propped her up on the bed with her legs spread when Logan rushed in. Scott had run down to tell him to get his damn ass up here. Logan ran to Rogue's side and immediately grabbed her hand. More contractions were coming. Rogue screamed in pain and it took all Logan had to keep from screaming as well as Rogue crushed his hand. After 12 long hours of this and a very broken hand, you could hear babies crying throughout the manor.  
  
  
  
~ A/n hahaha evil me lol I am still trying to come up with the names I want for the twins. And their sex! Well review and awnser my question!!!~ 


	13. The Week After

The week after Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rocky and the new twins  
  
A/n- ok this is gunna end soon I think I don't know yet! Well thank you Lucky you are one of my Lucky stars!!! Oh and Pete Whats up?  
  
Times like these Logan was thankful for his healing factor but he had to wonder how Rogue had crushed the metal in his hand. In any case when Hank announced that there were two happy healthy new babies in the institute now, Logan felt proud. Rogue was asleep when Hank cleaned the babies off and handed them to him. One was in a blue blanket. The other in a pink one. The rest of the kids from the institute came in and were buzzing about the room. Logan gently woke Rogue up and told her that they now had a baby girl and boy. Rogue was overjoyed and she and Logan decided on names. Robert Logan (a/n I don't know last names of Rogue or Logan so if you know help me out here) and Melanie Ruth. Everyone looked on pleased. Kitty smiled as she got to hold Melanie. Kurt was holding Robert already. The professor said something that scared Rogue and Logan a little. "a mutant child always shows signs of their power within a few of their first months. This is how parents know their children are mutants or not. This is usually within that time the parents get scared and send their children to an adoption agency." Two little babies running around having powers? Tell me that doesn't scare you. Logan and Rogue didn't get any sleep at all. If Robert wasn't crying then Melanie was. Rocky offered to take one of them for the night and Kitty offered to take the other, that is when the proud parents finaly got some sleep. Although Rogue had a horrible dream that Kitty was torchering Melanie with barbie or something quite worse. However Melanie was fine when Kitty gave her back to Rogue. All danger room sessions were cancled on account of how Logan couldn't run the controles when he was dead tired.  
  
The next day Kitty got a cut on her arm but when she went to go hold Robert it had dissipeared. "Rogue? Did you know that Robert can heal people?" Logan turned to stare open mouthed. "Well, that makes sense I mean Logan you can heal yourself so he should be able to heal others." Rocky stated letting her presence be known as she walked into the room. Rogue turned to look at her and once again marveled and how much they did look alike. However they failed to admit it to anyone. "If Robert was getting his power then shouldn't Melanie be getting hers too?" Rogue noted. "Not necessarily Rogue," The professor said with a slight frown. "This could mean that Melanie is well." "Come on Chuck spit it out." Logan exclaimed, he was very impatient when it came to his children. "Normal!" The professor said with I sigh. "What Melanie is normal?" Rogue screamed. How could this be I mean Logan is a mutant and so am I so how could Melanie be anything but one? Even her twin brother is one. Rogue thought silently. "Well it is possible Rogue, I have seen it more than once in fact every one thought you were going to be normal, Rogue." Rogue was surprised she always did when the professor answered her questions that she was only thinking. "Normal. Wow" Logan said with a sigh sitting down on the chair with Melanie. "You are daddy's little normal girl now!"  
  
~A/n twins but one is normal how weird is that? Yeah yeah well guess what I bought x-men 1.5 last night and I am still watching it! Lol yeah I know well lets see GO BUY IT, IT IS AWSOME!~ 


	14. The Lost

The Lost Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot rocky and the twins  
  
Normal. One little word can mean so much to Rogue. For years Rogue dreamed of being normal. Of not being a mutant. Now her daughter is. Rogue lay there on the bed thinking about all of this. Suddenly the window opened. Rogue sat up to find Gambit. "Swamp Rat what the hell do you think you are doing in my room!" Rogue yelled. Gambit turned to her. "You know, Remmy doesn't like you to call him Swamp Rat." Gambit said calmly as he strode across the room to the twin's crib. "Don't you dare go near them Swamp Rat!" Rogue said trying to get up. "Remmy only want to see the little ones." Gambit said pouting. "Ah, ok but then you have to get out of here!" Rogue said coming up next to him. "The one in the pink is Melanie, the one in the blue is Robert." Rogue said with pride. "And these are Wolverine's too?" Gambit asked. Rogue thought he was being very strange. He seemed nervous. Gambit had visited her many times during her pregnancy. She hoped Logan wouldn't return. Gambit turned as Rogue nodded her head to the last question. "Good." That was the last thing Rogue heard before being knocked unconscious by her old friend. Gambit grabbed the twins, one in each arm and headed out of the window the same way he came in. Logan walked in to find the love of his life on the floor. She was coming around. "Rogue, what happened?" Logan asked with concern. "The twins, are they still here?" Rogue asked sitting up. Logan pushed her back to the floor and told her to lye still as he went to check the crib. To his surprise he found it empty. "Oh God." The room was spinning in front of him. The crib was empty. One look from his face and Rogue knew. She started to cry and scream. "Remmy, I will kill you, you stole my babies how could you!" "You let Gambit in here?" Logan asked surprised. He hadn't known that Rogue and Remmy were friends. "He came in and he asked me if they were yours too and then he knocked me out!" The words came fumbling out of her mouth. She continued to sob. Where are my babies?  
A week later Rogue was in the infirmary, not as a patient but as a visitor. The X-Men went up against Magneto's gang and fought hard for the twins. They regrettably lost. Rogue didn't fight. She couldn't she didn't have the strength. She had been crying non-stop for 7 days. Now she cried over her sister. Rocky was in the bed. No one held out much hope for her. Sabertooth, stabbed through the chest had mortally wounded her. They all knew she would soon pass on. No one knew when though. So Rogue stayed with her, as did Scott. Through the time Rocky was at the institute Scott had grown attached to her. He wasn't ready to say good bye. The machine's hummed with life. No one could help poor Rocky. Logan even tried but it was no use. When she was unconscious Rocky could take no one's power. The room was filled with a long beep. The beep didn't end. Rogue knew that now Rocky was gone. She had gone to a better place. Yet she still couldn't help feeling sad. She barely knew her sister and yet she had to go so soon. Scott walked over and held Rogue as they cried together. They cried for they're lost Rocky.  
Sorry guys I had to kill her, I was bored! Oh well read and review!!!!! Thanks 


	15. Found At Last

Found at Last. But To Late  
  
Hey I am back! Been on punishment for a while now. and sticking up for my girls! Well I am going to see x-2 on Friday the day it comes out! Hooray for me. On with the story!  
  
Rogue cried over the loss of her sister, and for her babies. Logan sunk into a state of revenge. He had long killed Gambit and the rest of their gang. He never found out what happened to the twins. Now it was 6 years later and the hole in their hearts only grew. At first it was nothing but condolence, but after that, after everyone gave up the search. When December of the 6th year came Snow covered the ground; Logan came home with incredible news. After pulling Rogue into their room and sitting her down on the bed he said to her. "Rogue, I found them." Rogue jumped up into Logan arms. "Where are they? Are they all right? How long till they are home?" "Relax darling, they are fine, they are in a foster home in the next town over." He said with sadness. Rogue and Logan watched them from afar for weeks before clueing everyone in that they had found Melanie and Robert. They all were overjoyed by the fact that they had found them. Now Logan and Rogue had a choice to make. Let the twins stay with their foster families till Roberts power developed. Or bring them to the institute now ripping them away from the only home they ever knew. What to do what to do?  
  
A/n sorry guys I got a date tonight review! 


	16. Leting the others decide

Letting Them Decide  
  
Rogue sat at the profesor's desk waiting to be told that they would be going to get the twins. Logan sat next to her stiffened as Profesor rolled in. After settaling down Logan leaned over and took Rogues hand. "Logan, Rogue," He turned to each one as he said their name "I have made a decision. We all know that Melanie and Robert are in the hands of caring people. It is not like it is the same as them when they were with Erik. However we can not just barge into these peoples home and take their children away." Rogue jumped to her feet. "THEIR CHILDREN. THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN, MY FLESH AND BLOOD. I DESERVE TO HAVE THEM." The Professor a little taken back decided that he shouldn't say any more until the mother had calmed down. Slowly Logan rose and pulled Rogue to the door. Knowing that there was nothing more that the Professor could help with. Rogue collapsed to her knees weeping. Finaly after 6 years of pain she found her daughter and son, but there was nothing they could do about it. They couldn't even speak to them. Logan lifted his lover into his arms. He also wanted to collapse and cry and even scream, to murder everyone who got in his and Rogue's way to get to their children. Sighing he carried Rogue to their room laying her down on the bed he rubed her back as she cries into his chest. "We will never see them again, will we Logan?" she asked. "We will get our children back Rogue, I promise." Logan sighed as he knew he had to come up with a plan.  
  
(sorry guys I only have a couple mins before my next class!) Keep your eyes open for a sequeal. ~Rocky~ 


End file.
